


A Competitive Streak

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is also pretty cool, Adrienne and Marin, Archery, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Medieval AU, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, but then i decided to genderswap, genderswap AU, i almost wrote this as Kagami... it probably would've fit better as her, royal au, uhh, we love archery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When the Princess Adrienne hears about the competition being held to win her hand in marriage, she knows that she has to do something, anything, to prevent a random boy from marrying her.So she joins the competition.And wins.Again.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 144





	A Competitive Streak

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a pinterest Post and maybe the movie brave but no one turns into a bear

Honestly, Adrienne didn't know why her father expected anything different this time.

She had won each of the last three competitions that had been held to win her hand, horseback riding, racing and a test of intelligence. The Current competition was a dueling competition, at which she excelled greatly (meaning, she won). Fencing was one if her fortes. Actual fighting, she could manage. This competition was a bit of both and she had to fight tooth and nail to win.

In every competition, many of the boys had been unbearable. They were either boring or aggressive or simply not her type.

A few were fine, one named Nino was very mellow and easy to get along with, but she felt like they were better friends than anything. Another, who revealed his name to be Alix, caught her eye, being nearly as aggressive as she was, until Alix revealed that she was another girl, competing on principle. Adrienne respected that.

Also, Adrienne was fighting against the patriarchy on principle and didn't have time for boys.

There had been a cute, awkward boy by the name of Ladybug, (they had to enter the competition with a fake name, she was Chat Noir), but he had lost in an early round. It was a shame. She didn't hate him. 

What she did hate were the competitions. Meaningless traditions to marry her off for the good of the kingdom or something. The kingdom had done them for generations, it's how her mom had been married, like her grandma before her. 

It was still a stupid tradition. Whoever won whichever random competition her father threw at her this time would win the Princess's hand in marriage. 

But of course, she was the person who always won, so she didn't get married. 

It really was the ultimate power move. 

After she won the final duel, she bowed in front of her father.

"You have done greatly, Sir." Her father, the king said, sounding proud, which was new. And a voice that would quickly change when he realized her identity. "Truly, you are worthy of my daughter."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"I have to ask for your name, in fact I'm quite curious. You could've chosen any mascot, and you chose a black cat, the symbol of bad luck. Why?"

She shrugged. "It would be unfair for me to battle them without some bad luck. I'm apparently the most skilled fencer in the kingdom."

"You're confident too."

"Thank you."

"Even if you are a bit short."

Adrienne bit her tongue. She was perfectly averaged height, thank you very much. She had some choice words that she wanted to say every time he insulted her, but chose not to. "It runs in the family."

"You're a quick thinker, strategic. You have to be, to win a competition like this."

"I am."

"I can only hope you're quick enough for my daughter. Any moment now, she's going to run out and challenge you. And no one's beaten her."

 _Bold of you to assume that she hasn't already won._ "I'm not worried about losing to her."

He nodded. "I think you'll get along with my daughter." That was a lie. Adrienne hated overconfident, cocky boys. "What was your name?"

"Adrien." She winced. It was too obvious. _Oh well._ The truth was going to be revealed eventually.

"Adrien?" His eyes narrowed. "Can you take off your helmet?"

"Yeah. I will." She pulled off her helmet in a dramatic fashion, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. Then, she had the audacity to look the king in the eyes. She was no man. Just a sweaty princess. 

Her father merely sighed. "Adrienne. I'm not surprised. I had hoped it was someone else this time."

"Can we just stop with the traditions? I want to choose who I want."

"You want someone?" Her father looked surprised. "Who? I can arrange for them to win-"

"What? No. I don't like anyone in particular. Its about the principle of the matter."

"The principle of the matter?" He laughed in her face. "You illegally entered a competition for your hand in marriage, again, and won."

"Yes I did. So I have my own hand in marriage."

"You can't marry yourself."

"I'm not suggesting that. I'm suggesting that its my choice."

"That isn't how we do things in this kingdom. You know that Adrienne."

"You're the king. You could change it."

"It's tradition. This is what your mom would've wanted."

Adrien blinked away watery eyes. "Don't talk about mom."

"Then don't disobey me." He frowned. "If you weren't my daughter, and were just a random woman entering the competition, you could be arrested and hanged for treason."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not just a regular girl. I'm the winner of the competition."

"You're Not above the law."

She crossed her arms. "No matter what competition you throw, I will win. I will always win. Why won't you let me choose?"

"Why can't you make this easier, for both of us?"

"I never make things easy." She shrugged. "But the next competition is archery."

He stared. "You excel at archery."

"That's the point."

He rubbed his forehead. "When will you settle down Adrienne?"

"When I finally meet someone who is my match, I might settle down."

"I'm getting to old for this."

"Then let me choose."

"That's not how this works and you know it young lady."

"Fine."

...

The next competition was in fact archery.

At least he listened to that. 

Or maybe he was just out of ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes so it's a oneshot for now, but would you guys potentially like more? This could be the intro to a much larger fic, I have some solid ideas for this AU and it seems like it would be fun to write, let me k now what you think.
> 
> Also if you have any aus or ideas that you want me to write, let me know.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
